Various attempts to provide illuminated pendants and necklaces have been provided in the novelty toy industry. However, many of such devices suffer from lack of battery life, or from lack of variation in color, or from lack of available choices in the shape or visual appearance of the ornamental lamp fixtures available. Consequently, with respect to devices for providing illuminated jewelry there remains room for additional unique devices, especially for devices which would include special occasion lamp fixture designs for amusement of the user and onlookers. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide an apparatus which provides structures which allows continued use of cost effective materials of construction, and with respect to which it is easy to change batteries for continued or repeated usage. And, it would be advantageous to provide a simple control apparatus for efficiently and reliably controlling illumination frequency of such devices.
The foregoing figures, being merely exemplary, contain various elements that may be present or omitted from actual implementations and structural configurations as generally taught herein, depending upon the circumstances. In the various figures of the drawing, numerals representing like parts may be used throughout all of the applicable figures without the need for additional or specific mention thereof in relation to any particular figure of the drawing. An attempt has been made to draw the figures in a way that illustrates at least those elements that are significant for an understanding of the various embodiments and aspects of the invention. However, various elements of the unique illuminated necklace, including optional or alternate features, may be utilized in order to provide a finished apparatus having the unique features taught herein.